Many people love music. People enjoy listening to songs and compositions played by others. Musicians likewise enjoy playing songs and compositions that they and others listen to. Whether a person is a beginner, or a professional, all appreciate not only the sounds being played, but also the beauty of the instrument being played.
The appearance of an instrument, and the quality of the music played on it, depend, in part, on how the instrument is stored. If, for example, the instrument is not stored, but instead left unattended, then it may be damaged or marred. Furthermore, some instruments, such as a violin or guitar, may sound differently depending on environmental conditions (e.g., depending on the temperature, humidity, or other factor). At worst, some instruments made of wood may dry out, or suffer damage, if surrounding environmental conditions are extreme.
Accordingly, many people store instruments in portable cases. Such cases are convenient. They may be used, for example, to transport an instrument from home to another location for a performance or practice session. Furthermore, when the instrument is not being used, then it may be left in the portable case, thereby providing some level of protection. Because a portable case is usually lightweight, however, the level of protection may be less than can be achieved by other materials of construction (e.g., wood, metal, or other materials). Another possible drawback for such cases is that the instrument is out of sight, and, therefore, possibly out of mind. Musicians, whether beginners or experienced, may not play the instrument as frequently if the portable case is stowed under a bed, or in a closet. Even if the case itself is left out in the open—e.g., in the corner of the room—then the instrument inside isn't viewable if the lid of the case is closed.
Some portable cases are designed such that the lid, when opened, also serves to stabilize the case in an upright, possibly inclined position. In this way the instrument, such as a guitar, can be viewed. Of course such configurations may not be particularly stable, because a portable case, as mentioned above, is typically constructed of lightweight materials. Furthermore, such portable cases may not be suitable for heavier instruments that might destabilize the portable case when placed in an upright position. On the other hand, if the instrument contained in the portable case is light (e.g., a violin or guitar), then the portable case and instrument might easily be knocked over. Also, because viewing the instrument necessarily requires that the lid be opened, both so the instrument inside may be seen, and because the lid itself is used to stabilize the portable case in an upright position, any tipping over of the case may damage or mar the exposed instrument inside. Furthermore, if a humidification device is placed in the portable case to help achieve some desired level of humidity inside the case, then humidity control will not work well, if at all, if the lid of the case is open so that the instrument inside is viewable.
Another approach to storing and displaying instruments is to place the instrument in either a wall-mounted display case, or an upright, armoire-like furniture piece positioned next to a wall. While such cases have included a window through which the instrument can be viewed, these cases, once installed, typically cannot be readily moved. Furthermore, such cases are usually restricted to a vertical, upright orientation, in part due to their placement next to a wall. So that a viewer may comfortably see the instrument, these cases may also be large and tall, so that the instrument inside is at a position closer to a standing adult's eye level; or mounted on a wall at or near a typical standing adult's eye level.